


Sunshine

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: A long overdue collab between Admin R and I. xoxo Admin O





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A long overdue collab between Admin R and I. xoxo Admin O

The sun shone brightly and its heat filtered down to where you lay on a blanket in the park. You’d brought a book to read, but had soon ended up just soaking up the warm sun. Your sunglasses kept the brightness from reaching your eyes and you blinked sleepily. It wasn’t long before you were asleep.

“Watch out!” You heard the shout, but didn’t have time to react as a frisbee came flying towards you and hit you in the head. You sat up with a start, rubbing your temple and looking down confused at the plastic disc. You sat staring at the frisbee and rubbing your head as a group of young men jogged over.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” the first to reach you bowed in apology.

“Huh?” You were still getting your bearings as the rest of the group made their way over. “Oh, It’s fine, uhm… just be careful next time.” You grabbed the frisbee from where it had landed on your blanket and held it out to the man. He accepted, bowing again. He had tattoos up his arms and round glasses with a warm, apologetic smile. You smiled back and looked behind him where six other young men were standing. You dipped your head in greeting. A guy with blonde hair jabbed the man next to him with his elbow and motioned forward to you. The man looked peeved, but came forward and bowed in apology.

“I’m Jaehyo. Sorry, I threw the frisbee.”

You smiled at him. “No worries, my name is Yi Young Min.”

He smiled wide and squatted down to your level, “Pretty name for a pretty girl; how about you come play with us?”

You blushed at his forwardness, “Uh…uhm… no thank you.” You looked at your phone, “I actually have to be going.” He frowned at your refusal and you abruptly grabbed your things and headed off. You didn’t actually have to be anywhere today, but the group of seven men was unnerving you despite their friendliness.

By the time you reached your apartment building you could feel the itch across your chest of mild sunburn. You groaned as you rose the elevator up to the eighth floor. You slid off your shoes and dropped your things on the stand next to the door before peeling off the top you’d been wearing. You examined yourself in the full-length mirror hidden in the hall closet and grimaced. Your skin had already to turn pink and you could see the detailed outline of the lace from your top. You reached into the closet and pulled out some aloe cream and slathered it on. You were going to feel this for a few days. It was the first day of your vacation and you’d gotten sun burnt. Besides being annoyed with yourself, you had no idea what else to do with your time off. This was your first real vacation and you didn’t have money to go anywhere so you’d been planning to just relax around the city and find new places to eat. As you walked around your apartment and watched the sun turn red and fade you heard your stomach grumble unhappily. Despite your unintended nap earlier, you didn’t feeling like going out. You grabbed your computer and ordered online from a local place around the corner. It was good, but nothing new. You sighed in disappointment, “I thought vacations were supposed to be fun,” you said to yourself with a sigh and went to find your bed. The cool sheets were refreshing on your sunburn, but you couldn’t help the feeling of depression sitting heavily on your chest.

When you awoke it was 10am - much later than you had planned. It was a fight to find a shirt that didn’t irritate your sunburn and you ended up with a plain tank top that let your skin breathe and a faded pair of denim shorts. It didn’t make you feel pretty, but it was hot and muggy again, as was the usual for summer in Korea, and you didn’t want to spend the rest of your vacation stuck indoors. You slathered on some more SPF and aloe, tossed your hair up into a ponytail, tugging out your bangs, and threw a cute clip in to cover the hair tie. You grabbed your keys and wallet and made headway to where you knew some food trucks would be gathering for the lunch crowd. It wasn’t far from the little park you’d been to yesterday and you figured you could find some new things to try and a picnic table.

By 11am you had bought way too much food and had a feast laid out on a picnic table. You stared at all the food. You had gotten a bit excited when you saw all the foreign food vendors and bought, what seemed to be, one of everything. It had been a chore to lug it the short way to the park and you knew most of it would go to waste. You looked around to see who else was in the park. Not many people were out in the middle of a week-day. You surveyed the food and snapped apart a pair of chopsticks apart. “Now where to start?” you pondered. You hovered between spicy fried flat noodles and some sort of steamed bun with meat filling. You finally settled on some noodles and savored the dish as it made your lips tingle from the spice. It wasn’t long before you had dug in to a number of dishes, but there was still enough to feed a whole family.

Feeling satisfied with the noodles, you turned to the steamed buns next. You took a large bite. “OW!” you exclaimed as the inside burned your tongue with its heat. You dropped it onto a napkin and took a large gulp of water.

“Hey, Miss Young Min, are you okay?” You turned to see the same young men from the previous day, this time wearing basketball shorts. You greeted them, holding a hand in front of your mouth as your tongue still ached from the burn. The one who addressed you was the one with tattoos, who had not introduced himself before. You nodded that you were fine and the men introduced themselves one by one.

“It is nice to see all of you again.” You politely bowed and the one with tattoos, who you had just learned was Taeil, asked if you were waiting to meet friends. You blushed, looking back at all the food.

“Uhm…”

You looked back and forth, noticing that the majority of the group was looking more at the food than yourself.

“No…I just got excited and wanted to try them all…” you drifted off. “Are you guys hungry?” you questioned, even though it was obvious from the look on their faces. “Please, help yourselves.”

Though you knew they were trying to be as civil appearing as possible, you could see the hyenas in them as they approached the table. Slowly, the boys gathered around the food, finding seats next to and across from you or hovering close by. Almost all at once, they began picking at things with their hands. You hadn’t thought to pick up more than one pair of chopsticks. There was only a moment where you were concerned about the unsanitary conditions before it was broken by multiple mouths filled with food exclaiming about how good things tasted.

“Cute,” you thought to yourself. There was a minuscule brush against your arm that made you jump slightly at the ticklishness. The source of the touch was the shorter boy in glasses who was covered in ink. He wordlessly grabbed a steamed bun and started munching.When he noticed you staring, he gave you a small smile.

You hiccuped in surprise at the smirk and nearly choked on a mouthful of noodles. Though his tattoos made him appear intimidating, his smile was absolutely adorable. You nervously smiled back and hurriedly turned away so he couldn’t see the blush starting to heat the apples of your cheeks. Thankfully none of the other boys were even taking a glance your way as they were too absorbed with eating. You could feel your face turning the same sun burnt color as your chest.

Kyung, the other shorter boy, snapped you out of your adoration. “Are you full already?” he asked, motioning to the expanse of goods still splayed on the table.

“Oh…yes. Yes I am,” you replied, mostly full. You could have still gone for another bun but you didn’t want to seem more gluttonous than you already appeared to be. It didn’t matter though, the boys seemed to be vacuuming the dishes completely up. They all looked like they were in their twenties, but they ate like they were in the midst of puberty. You wondered when their last meal was.

Other than munching sounds and short comments, there wasn’t much conversation. Using the relative silence, you snuck a peek at Taeil out of the corner of your eye. He wasn’t eating as fast as the others and looked like he preferred to savor the taste with unrushed chewing. You approved.

“So…”, you threw out there, “Do you guys hang out here a lot?”

“Pretty often,” Zico replied with a half-full mouth.

“We come to this park to play sports and ride bikes,” Jaehyo chimed in.

You wondered if these guys were unemployed to be out and about playing right in the middle of the day. Most people would be working at around this time, including you. However, you kept your mouth shut, not wanting to be rude. Instead, you smiled slightly to yourself at the pleased expressions on everyone’s face. You felt a shift next to you as Taeil reached for another serving and turned to face him. He seemed to be the only one without a full mouth.

“What is your favorite food?” you asked, trying to be casual, but feeling your cheeks heat. These men were all very attractive but Taeil was especially cute.

“Hm? I like Korean barbecue most, but I like homemade things too.”

You smiled brightly. “I love Korean barbecue! I learned a really good recipe from my mom.”

“Really? I haven’t had homemade food in a while,” he seemed to drift into his thoughts briefly.

You returned to surveying the rest of the men, who seemed sufficiently full at this point. “What about you guys? What are your favorite foods?”

The men all answered various dishes, mostly food that could be made easily at home. You thought for a moment, thinking how nice it was to have company. There was pleasant conversation around the table, and the men had started to goof around with each other with the exception of Taeil who continued to eat slowly from what the others had left behind. He took a bite of the spicy flat noodles you found yourself fond of and before you could warn him that they were spicier than they appeared he started coughing.

“Are you okay?” you asked, astonished and worried. You hurriedly grabbed the extra bottle of water you kept in your bag and opened it for him. He gulped the water as if it were his only lifeline. You chuckled, surprised to see the boy who looked so hardcore bow down to some peppers.

“Yeah,” he choked with a slight scowl.

Reducing your laughing to just a small smile, you patted his back in attempt to soothe him a little. The touch was unexpected and Taeil flinched slightly. Quickly, you withdrew your hand.

“Sorry!” you mumbled as you tried to save face from touching someone you barely knew.

An awkward moment formed and encapsulated the two of you into a bubble that the rest of the guys couldn’t see. You balled your sinful hand into a fist. The bubble was luckily popped by one of the guys asking if you wanted to join them for a quick round of basketball. Maybe a bit too hastily, you declined. You weren’t athletic at all and didn’t want them to see how clumsy you were. You surveyed the table. The food had been sufficiently cleared and only wrappers and used napkins remained. It was time to clean up and the guys didn’t even need to be asked to help out. In fact they did the majority of the work and the table looked like you hadn’t even been there by the time they were done.

As they had came and conquered, it was time for them to move on. A tiny pang of loneliness hit you as the more energetic ones started to bounce away after bidding their goodbyes and thanking you. Only Taeil moved slowly.

“Hey, uh…” you paused, hesitant to ask, “Would you guys like to have some home cooking?” Immediately, you regretted the question. You were as good as strangers and now you were throwing out making them something by hand. It was wildly inappropriate but the disappointment of no longer being surrounded by youthful noise stopped your brain from functioning and apparently only your mouth was working.

Taeil looked bewildered at first and it made you want to punch yourself in the face for being so embarrassingly stupid. You felt yourself flush bright red.

“Sure,” he replied.

His certainty threw you for a loop but once his answered sunk into the pile of mush occupying space in your cranium, you smiled widely. “I’ll bring some dishes here tomorrow at this time,” you practically giggled. “For everyone,” you added excitedly.

He smirked that faint little smirk that made your heart do funny things and nodded before jogging to catch up with the other boys.

You watched him go, no longer the least bit sad. You were more focused on catching your breath as the tachycardia induced by the short cute boy had now also shut down your lungs. Just like your heart, your mind was running at a mile a minute to come up with a great menu that would be sure to impress.


	2. Chapter 2

The food had come out better than expected. All seven of them agreed that you were a phenomenal cook and that they were grateful to have such a good meal. The lunch had been much like the one the day before, with all the food nicely spread out on the table and the boys diving straight in once the got close enough; except, this time, there were utensils for everyone. There was a lot more laughter and conversation than before though, and that made you incredibly happy. Words flowed smoothly and friendship seemed to blossom. Maybe your staycation hadn’t been such a bust afterall.

“Sooo…” Zico drawled.

You cut off your laughter with Kyung to look up at the big-nosed man. You waited until he continued.

“There’s this party tonight,” he said. You simply stared at him, not knowing where he was going with his thought.

“I’m performing at a club and…we wanted to know if you would like to come?” he asked, almost sheepishly.

“To thank you for the food today and yesterday,” U-Kwon quickly chimed.

“Oh,” you quipped once you realized that it was an invitation, “Clubs aren’t really my thing.”

P.O whined. You chuckled, surprised at the gruff aegyo.

“You have to come,” Jaehyo demanded softly.

“Yeah, yeah,” they all begged.

Not one to stand up well to peer-pressure, you tried to convince them that it just wasn’t your scene. But eventually their persistence wore you down and you reluctantly agreed.

“Where is the club?” you asked, still hesitant, but feeling encouraged by the bright smiles around you since your acquiescence. “And…. how should I dress?” You felt shy asking, but you had no idea what type of place this was.

“Well, I’m rapping at the club,” Zico responded.

Before he could finish his thought, P.O. chimed in, “You’d be pretty in anything Young Min, just wear something comfortable!”

Zico wrote out the club address on a piece of napkin for you. “The show is going to start at ten, everyone will be in the VIP lounge, just tell the bouncer your name.”

You blinked slowly, staring at him in slight shock. “I’ll be there,” you promised. Zico’s face lit up and he bounced off, saying he had to go get ready.

It was much like the day before as the table was cleared and some of the younger guys began to roughhouse and say their goodbyes following Zico’s example. You were left pretty much alone with Taeil once again. You looked down at the wrapper in your hand and bit your lip, hesitant to actually take the invitation. You didn’t even know who these guys really were. You guessed that Zico must have been a pretty good rapper to land a club gig but you didn’t know why they rest of them appeared to be unemployed.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come.” You looked up abruptly at the unexpected words.

“N…n…no, I do, I’ve just never been to a VIP lounge before,” you stuttered as you tried to backtrack. You felt your cheeks heat again and you cursed your shy nature. Taeil’s small smirk resurfaced and your heart tried to jump out of your throat. You fumbled to shove the address into your jean pocket and went to grab the basket off the table.

“Do you need help?” Taeil pushed his large rimmed glasses up and walked towards you.

“I’m good.” You were proud of yourself for not stuttering. “You should catch up with the others, I’ll see you tonight.” You scurried off to the parking lot to escape any more awkward exchanges. You slid behind the wheel of your car and sighed deeply. Haphazardly, you tossed the basket of dishes into the back seat and took several deep breaths before heading back to get ready.

A good few hours and near mental breakdown later, you pulled into the full parking area. After struggling to find a spot, you stepped out into the chilly night air. You’d spent a long time before figuring out an outfit that, hopefully, wouldn’t embarrass the boys. This was obviously something important for Zico.

You shivered in your scoop-necked crop top and skintight pleather leggings. Your heeled boots clicked as you approached the club. You stood frozen for several minutes, hesitant to go in, but eventually the cold won out and you walked in. As the door opened, deafening music poured over you and you felt the reverberation of the bass through the floor and up into your bones. The entire club was packed and the body heat soon had you back to a comfortable temperature.

You squished against a wall as a group of three women in short skirts and heels stumbled by holding hands and giggling. You felt increasingly overwhelmed and the continued bass had you feeling even more anxious. You turned to leave and walked straight into the back of a large, muscular man in a black shirt.

“I’m so sorry!” you apologized automatically. The man who turned around had “SECURITY” in bold letters across his chest.

He looked you over, “Not a problem, What’s your name cutie?”

He was standing entirely too close to you. He reached out to touch your arm and you tried to back up, but there was no room to move.

“What’s the matter? I’ll buy you a drink.”

You squirmed and looked for a way out when you felt a warm arm wrap around your shoulders. You instantly calmed when you saw the familiar ink as Taeil’s arm hung over your shoulder.

“Young Min! I’m glad you came.” His smile was sincere as he simultaneously glared at the security guy until he backed off.

“Come on, the guys have been waiting for you.” His arm did not move from your shoulders as he maneuvered through the crowd with ease. The more you felt his warmth soak into you, the more you felt your heart flutter in your chest.

“Thank you,” you mumbled as he nodded to another bouncer and a door was opened for you two to a much less crowded room. Taeil didn’t seem to acknowledge your thanks. He just glanced at you briefly and steered you towards a large U-shaped booth.

The table was already covered in appetizers and opened bottles of soju, high end stuff, and beer. It looked like the guys hadn’t really been “waiting”.

“Hey! She made it!” Jaehyo exclaimed loudly and clapped his hand on Kyung’s shoulder to draw attention.

“Hi everyone.” You smiled at the table of men and took the seat that was quickly made for you as the guys squished towards the other side of the booth. You slid into the booth and Taeil followed suit. You could feel the warmth of his and P.O’s bodies pressing against yours in the tight space.

“You look good.” P.O. gave you a wide smile that was contagious. You giggled happily and grinned back.

“Thanks, you guys all look good, too.” You surveyed them and noticed they were all in brand name clothing this evening. P.O. grabbed a bottle and started pouring in a fresh glass and B-Bomb reached over to hand it to you, sloshing over with soju.

“Drinks are on us tonight.” He smirked at you as you graciously tried to accept the glass with both hands and avoid spilling it.

You hesitated slightly as you had driven but shrugged and turned to the side, covering your mouth as you took in the shot in one gulp. You had enough time to burn off a drink or two. The guys cheered as you set the glass on the table and suppressed a cough as the alcohol gave that familiar burn as it traveled to your stomach. This soju wasn’t nearly as bitter as what you’d normally have but it still packed a punch.

You settled in quickly. The atmosphere was comfortable and the good cheer infectious at the table. The guys kept up the tone with cheerful banter and the drinks kept flowing. You tried to keep your drinks to a minimum, but soon lost count and interest in counting as someone exclaimed, “He’s on!” The whole group rushed to exit the VIP section and find a good spot to see the stage from.

Zico was an amazing performer. The whole crowd was screaming and enjoying the music. You were shocked at his skill and you cheered loudly along with the others. You had no idea what time it was by the time his set finished, but Zico disappeared backstage and reappeared a few minutes later at the table. He had obviously been working hard and you could still see some beads of sweat on his forehead. Jaehyo and Kyung patted him on the back forcefully and served him a drink.

“You were awesome!” you exclaimed as he greeted you.

“Thanks. If you liked that, you should see everyone perform!” It took you a second to register what he was saying and you realized that everyone must be part of the band.

“So, what are all your..specialties?” you stalled slightly, using vagueness to confirm your suspicion without seeming ignorant. Everyone answered at once, each trying to grab your attention at once.

“What about you Taeil?” He had remained oddly silent during the whole night other than cheering for his friend. He definitely had been drinking, but he didn’t seem to get as boisterous as the others.

“Main vocals,” he said quietly without looking directly at you.

You nodded in understanding. The other boys competed for your attention, telling you what their position was in the group and informing you all about Block B. Though you definitely heard them speaking, you couldn’t register what they were saying. Your eyes were blatantly glued to Taeil. His quiet mystery had you even more curious. And if you didn’t know any better, you would have said he was also sneaking peeks at you.

It wasn’t long before the alcohol took a hold of you. There was little you could do to control your mouth or body. Being squished into the booth forced you to brush up against either P.O or Taeil every time you moved even a bit. The soju had loosened your tongue to the point of embarrassing. The boys knew what brand of underwear you wore and your shoe size by the time you felt Taeil pat your forearm the next time you opened your mouth to say something outlandish.

You flinched at the unexpected touch. Unlike the accidental exchanges, this one was firm and purposeful. He was trying to shut you up before you could make more of a fool of yourself. He made a noiseless motion towards the door you entered from and started to pull you towards it. You scooted out of the booth after him. Stumbling slightly in your heels, you came dangerously close to falling over. Taeil hurriedly grabbed you by the wrist to keep you steady.

Once you had both feet firmly on the ground again, he began to slowly drag you with him. You snaked through the crowd behind Taeil until you reached the bar. He released his grasp on you as he leaned on the counter and ordered something that you couldn’t quite make out.

Standing up made you realize that you really had to relieve yourself. Your liver was doing double time at the moment and there was all too much liquid in your bladder. The pressure made you cross your legs in a desperate attempt to hold it in.You spied the door to a ladies restroom just off the corner of the bar and started to scurry over. Taeil turned around, bottle of water in hand, to find that you were no longer with him.

The soju had hit harder than you expected and the room spun slightly as you turned around to locate the best path to the restroom. The guys were all probably still laughing in the VIP lounge and you cursed yourself as you realized you’d drank too much and had no way to get your car home. You’d have to either get a cab all the way across the city or sleep in the backseat of your car since you doubted this affluent area had any cheap motels. You felt a strong hand on your arm and turned quickly in surprise to see Taeil looking concerned and holding a bottle of water.

“Oh, hey, it’s you,” you sighed in relief, for a moment you thought the bouncer from before had snuck up on you.

“Young Min, are you okay?” he questioned with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m good,” you slurred slightly, “I just… restroom?”

Taeil came closer and wrapped his arm about your waist. He gently led you forward.

“It’s over here.” He walked you to a door and let go of your waist as you walked in.

When you returned he was standing by the door waiting for you. You smiled at his kindness. You were drunk, but at the point where you felt fuzzy and drowsy. You took his proffered water and quaffed it.

“Thank you, you’re really thoughtful.” You couldn’t see in the dim lighting, but you almost swore you saw his cheeks turn pink for a brief second. He placed the bottle back on the bar and the bartender tossed him a new one. Taeil thanked him with a nod and started to lead you away again.

You were confused as he led you outside of the club.

“Where are we going?” you inquired as he tugged you away from the entrance.

“Just come on.” He pulled you to a bench a good ways down the street and sat you down with the water.

“Drink,” he ordered.

You obeyed, sipping the water this time rather than chugging it.

“Did you drive?” Taeil asked softly.

You nodded and he sighed in reaction.

“So how are you getting home?”

You shrugged. You honestly didn’t know. Though you had considered a cab, it would probably blow your weekly budget out of the water. Waiting for the alcohol to be filtered out of your blood as you napped in the backseat of your car would be your best bet.

“Would you like to stay the night with us?” Taeil asked. “We got a hotel suite nearby for the night.”

The intoxication made you want to immediately agree but innate caution poked at the thought. It’s not like you had known these guys nearly long enough to be so comfortable with them. You didn’t know what would happen when drunkenness was combined with closed doors.

Taeil keenly noticed your reservation. “At least stay a little while until you can drive. I promise you will be okay for as long as you are with me.”

Something about the firmness in his statement made you believe him. Not a single one of them had given you a reason not to trust them. And it would only be for a short while, but it was the fatigue of coming down from the party high that convinced you the most. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Taeil stayed by your side the rest of the time you were at the bar and ensured that you had plenty of water. The guys seemed pretty keen to continue the party regardless of the venue and cheered when they heard you would be joining them. The good-natured expressions on everyone’s faces made it hard to rethink your decision. You figured that you would probably be okay to drive in two or three hours after you got to the hotel.

It took quite some time to get everyone ready to go and you drank a few more bottles of water. By the time they did decide to leave for the hotel you must have gone to the restroom five more times from the amount of liquid you had consumed.

Taeil walked with you behind the rest on the way to the van arranged to shuttle everyone to the hotel. Since he first walked you to the restroom his hand had remained at your waist and you could feel every brush of his colorfully decorated skin brush against yours. As you waited for everyone to pile in the van he absent-mindedly drummed his fingers against your side and you felt a shudder of what was probably alcohol-fueled desire run through your body. However, he must have thought you were shivering from the cold, because in short order his hoodie was wrapped around you. 

You welcomed the warmth and the rush of adrenaline and excitement you felt as his scent envelope you. You surreptitiously turned your face to the side to inhale deep into the fabric. His scent was comforting and reminded you that he was most definitely a man. The scent rang with undertones of sandalwood and musk.

The lobby you walked into was beautiful with spacious marble floors and high white ceilings. You could tell that the hotel was large and had glitzy amenities. This proved to be true when everyone tumbled into the suite’s lounge and you headed straight to the restroom again. It was well decorated and sleek with raw cut mirrors, chrome accenting and even more white marble. You couldn’t believe how much fluid you’d taken in and were almost embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as how much you’d managed to share with the group of men you barely knew. You almost wished that you hadn’t started to sober up so you could forget the information you regurgitated. You owed Taeil for taking care of you tonight.

You relieved yourself again and hurriedly got back to the group before they could notice you were gone. They seemed to be gearing up for an after-party of sorts in the lobby of the suite they reserved. Zico was on the phone and you could overhear him inviting others over and giving the room number. Kyung was sitting on the couch ordering food and Jaehyo was laying out bottles of beer on the small coffee table. Taeil was over by the entertainment system fiddling around with the stereo. As you approached him, music started to play and it was immediately clear that the room had been equipped with surround sound. Rather than high energy hip hop or dubstep that had been playing at the club, his choice of music was more laid back but still fast enough to keep the mood up. But your mood was on a fairly fast decline and weren’t in much of a partying state of mind anymore. The dull ache of your head signalled you hadn’t drank your water quite soon enough and you needed to recoup.

“Are there any rooms to rest in?” you asked Taeil as he adjusted the bass and treble.

He obviously couldn’t hear you over the song as he didn’t even react.

You leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear, “Are there any rooms to rest in?”

He flinched more than you expected at the question and stared at you wide-eyed. It took a second to register why he would respond like that, but you realized that the inquiry came off very forward, especially when whispered into his ear.

You made a stop motion with both of your hands and hastily amended, “That wasn’t an invitation!”

It took a moment, but Taeil broke into a wide grin and chuckled at your antics. He then set his phone down on the sound system and put a hand on your shoulder. He led you to one of the rooms that branched off of the living area. He flicked on the lights and closed the door behind him, muffling the noise of the group getting more intoxicated. The room was just as wide and luxurious as the rest of the hotel with a king sized bed stacked high with pillows and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall.

You sighed happily, enthralled at the idea of laying down and relaxing after a long night. Without prompting, you kicked off your shoes and moved a majority of the pillows to one side so you could flop on the mattress comfortably. Taeil sat down next to you as you lay on your side and patted your arm soothingly.

“Had fun?” he asked.

You nodded, the tiredness seeping into your consciousness and stiffening your muscles.

He lightheartedly laughed. “Good. Ready for bed?”

You nodded again and let your eyes close.

You weren’t sure when you had fallen asleep. It was probably shortly after laying down. The room was now dark. Taeil had likely turned off the light on his way out and you vaguely remembered him placing a glass of water on the nightstand.

The need to get home came over you suddenly. You never stayed out like this and never ever slept over with a bunch of guys. You fished your phone out from your back pocket and the numbers 5:38 flashed white into your retinas. You could feel the increasing anxiety as your heart lept into your throat that the thought of being in a hotel room full of men at such an hour.

You sprang up, even though your body rejected the fast motion. From the other side of the bed came a deep groan, one belonging to a male. You never thought your heart could race faster than it was at that moment. You rushed to find your shoes in the blackness. You stumbled over a boot and landed hard enough on your knees to hurt.

Following the crash, you heard movement and within seconds the bedside lamp clicked on. “What’s going on?” Taeil mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep and confusion.

Panic hit you like a bolt of lightning. Had you slept with Taeil? No, you had been sober enough when you had gone to sleep to know what you were doing. But then again, you were out cold. Too anxious to speak, you could only watch in horror as he groggily sat up to see you with only one boot halfway on and your hair in a frizzy knotted mess.

“I have to go,” you finally rasped, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

Taeil could see that you were unsettled and was instantly concerned.

“Are you okay?” he questioned.

“I have to go,” you repeated, turning towards the door after picking up the shoe you had tripped over. As if in a trance, you limped over to the exit.

“Hey, why are you limping?” his voice was suddenly awake and solid with concern. He got up and walked around his side of the bed.

You glanced over your shoulder at him, pupils blown wide with mixed emotions.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he moved towards you and reached out to caress your cheek. You wanted to cringe, but your body didn’t agree and instead almost leaned into the comforting warmth. He wasn’t wearing a shirt but remained in his low slung jeans.

His chest tattoo was on full display as well as the tattoos that were working their way up to sleeves. They were all so different but had a similar vibe to make a semi-cohesive look. The remnants of alcohol mixed with sleep made the colorfulness of his skin art hypnotizing. Taeil’s body was more sculpted than expected. In your time with him, he tended to wear loose or baggy shirts, that draped over his frame rather than accentuating it. He appeared to work out, with defined musculature on his arms and pecs.

Still not thinking quite right and entranced by the colors, you reached out to trace the lines on his chest as he stared at you in confusion. He withdrew at first, but stilled quickly as you traced further along. The blankets had cloaked him in a gentle heat, but the sweat that had dried on your skin chilled you, making your fingertips like ice. Goosebumps began to rise on his forearms and his nipples went erect.

“Careful…” he warned, but you could hear that he didn’t want you to stop as his voice grew gruff. Your hand had a mind of its own as it followed the intricate interplay of the lines of lean muscle and veins. Your fingers kept following the channels until you reached his collarbone where you lingered, trailing along the prominence. You had no idea what was happening with your mind, but it seemed to have gone the same route as your fingers, because your mouth that was dry from anxiety was now salivating as desire began to trickle through your blood vessels.

“Ah,” he expelled a breath of air as your other hand moved forward of its own accord to feel the taut muscle you hadn’t been expecting. His eyes were no longer drowsy or hesitant as he studied your face. Without speaking, he stepped forward into your touch, watching you carefully the entire time. With him closer, your hands could trail to his back and arms, tracing colorful lines of ink and striations of muscle. As your hand moved, you could feel each muscle tense briefly and feel his breathing become more shallow.

Tension couldn’t even begin to describe the palpable building of lust in the air. Raw passion was being exchanged through every rapid breath between the two of you. Your body had overpowered your brain. Leaving was the last thing you wanted to do at the moment. You had no idea where the need to get yourself home had gone. In fact, you couldn’t locate the reason you had wanted to leave in the first place. You were too busy falling into the deep reflective puddles that were Taeil’s dark irises. Want had glazed them over and you could see the pulse in his neck pick up speed.

You were plummeting now, head first. It oddly didn’t scare you like it should have. That was probably because you weren’t in the driver’s seat. You were merely a passenger, being rocketed from zero to sixty. You sat back and enjoyed the ride, leaving whatever would happen up to fate. You had a cute half-dressed man standing in front of you ready for when you called. He was barely an acquaintance. You had no clue where the others were. They could have still been in the lounge just ten meters beyond the closed door. You didn’t care though. You wanted Taeil.

He presented like an adorable young boy when you first saw him. His thickly framed glasses did nothing to age him. Now he was very clearly a man older than you, with a firm gaze that did not waver from your form. He nudged his cheek into your hand, once your wandering fingers made their way up his throat to cup his face. Briefly, he let his eyes close. After a long moment, he sharply opened them and there was an unfamiliar edge and determination in them when he looked at you again. You stared into his face, wondering what was going on behind his intense expression.

Your curiosity was quickly cut short. Taeil pushed you against the wall and kissed you deeply. Not taking long to react, you wound your arms around his neck, your fingers threading into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. You felt your tongues entwine and you moaned as his hands brushed against your form.

He was rough. He pressed his body against you in a dominating way and you could feel yourself respond to his insistent touch. You mewled into his mouth as his hands found the waist of your pants and tugged at them.

“I thought nothing was going to happen to me while I was with you,” you gasped as he relentlessly went after your neck with his lips and teeth. His hands were still grasping at the skintight line of your leggings. He pressed against you hard enough that the pressure caused an ache in your breasts.

“I only said you’d be okay, not that nothing would happen,” he growled in a low voice as you raked your nails down the planes of his back. 

“Fair enough,” you panted. You were feeling bolder than you ever had before. You wedged your hands between the two of you and pushed him away by the shoulders.

He stumbled backwards. For a moment he looked hurt, as if he had been rejected, but this instantaneously dissipated as you pulled your top over your head and closed the distance again. His hands encircled your waist as he pulled you so there was no space between your bodies. He gripped you firmly so that even if you wanted to push him away again, it would be a lot harder to. You could feel his burgeoning erection against his jeans. You moved so your leg slid between his and gradually lifted your thigh to brush against his length. He trembled against you and groaned into your neck.

You only had a moment to revel in the power you held as he reclaimed his dominance. Taeil had backed you against the wall again. The wall was cold as your bare back hit against it and sent goosebumps down your arms. He held you there with his hips as his hands explored. He cupped your breast in one hand, stimulating the nipple through the silky fabric of your brassiere and dipped his head to place his mouth to your breast.

His warm breath on your chilled skin made you shudder as he moved from the top of your chest down to mouth at your clothed bosom. The goosebumps on your forearms traveled up to your shoulders, making the fine hairs stand at attention. You muffled a yip of excitement as the tip of his tongue travelled along the line where your bra met your flesh. Your hands had found their way to his shoulders and your long nails dug in slightly as he gently nibbled on your tender points.

He looked up at you with a smirk, pleased with your reaction and snaked a hand behind you to snap open your brassiere. The straps suddenly came loose and he pulled them down your arms to expose you. You glanced at him with surprise. He hadn’t even struggled. The air had cooled with the long night ticking away, which was reflected in the way your nipples tightened. Taeil seemed thoroughly pleased with the sight and you could see the lust cloud over his eyes, making them glossy and reflective in the low lighting.

He stood up straight and peered down at you. You met his gaze evenly, with your cheeks flushed and your lips apart to release heated breaths. There was a smugly satisfied tint to Taeil’s trademark smirk and you wondered what tricks he had brewing in that devious little mind of his. He bowed his head, coming closer to you.

A mildly sharp pain erupted when Taeil teasingly sunk his teeth into the side of your neck. Without invitation, you grasped his shoulders for support as your knees buckled slightly. How he had already managed to find your weak spot was beyond you. You inhaled keenly. As your breathing grew more uneven, you grew more lightheaded. It was an intoxicating mix, the remnants of alcohol in your blood swirling with want. Reason was a long forgotten thought. You had probably left it at that picnic table earlier.

Having found a nice soft spot, Taeil sought out more. He lightly slid his lips over your skin, biting down every so often on places that he thought would lead to more restrained gasps. His nips didn’t hurt at all. Every single one of them managed to send a tingle down your spine straight to your core. Though your nerves weren’t complaining, your skin was being set on fire. You body was warming to his touch and you were quite certain that there would be a few visible signs of Taeil’s presence once you woke from your stupor.

Your nails bit ever so slightly into Taeil’s flesh as your grip on him tightened. There was a throbbing need blooming between your legs that you couldn’t ignore any more. Your patience was wavering and all hesitations and thoughts of stopping vanished.

You didn’t want to stop. You wanted to bruise Taeil’s skin with love bites and add to his collection of skin art. You wanted to dig your nails into him even deeper. You wanted to feel what his pants encased. You wanted him to breathe as hard as you were. You wanted to continue at a stunted pace so you could indulge yourself in your hunger for Taeil and savor his unique flavor.

As if he could hear your thoughts, his thumbs slipped ever so sneakily into the waistband of your leggings and snapped them gently. The sharp rebound against your skin alerted you to just how thin the garment was, and how badly you wanted it gone. As you wriggled against him, you could feel that his erection had grown in the time that you had lost yourself to your own want. Your hand slid down his shoulders from where your nails had been grasping in during his onslaught to rest where his jeans sat on his hips.


	4. Chapter 4

His breath hitched in anticipation and you slid your hand none too gently to stroke him through the thick denim. He rubbed against you needily in response, pushing against your hand, his hand against the wall by your head to brace himself. His greed in seeking pleasure ignited your curiosity once more and with your free hand, you managed to pop the button of his jeans. The loose garment slid to his knees without protest. His boxers were taut from his erection and damp with expectancy at its point.

He was heavy in your hand as you continued to stroke him. You appreciated his girth as you shifted your hand to a more comfortable position. Taeil had beads of sweat forming on his brow as he struggled to contain himself. However, he failed when you slid your hand into the fabric of his boxers and you brushed your thumb against his head as you trailed down the vein on the base of his penis. He trembled as you picked up the pace and his free hand soon found your breast. His finger slid across your nipple and you almost lost momentum as the flick caused a tingle of electricity to be sent to your nether regions. His hand collapsed to his forearm on the wall as he breathed heavily into your neck. His taunting halted and you held control once more, even if just barely. His skin was soft and hot in your hand and you smirked at how he twitched as you changed pace, just enough to keep him from his release.

As you watched his internal struggle, you could feel your own arousal spreading as your body attuned to his own. His heavy breathing had shifted into more of a grunt as you used your fingers to tease him more slowly. You let your other hand slide from its position on his hip to cup his balls as he moved against your palm. With a slight sigh of surprise and appreciation he nuzzled into your neck. You could feel Taeil’s thin veil of restraint wavering as he quivered in your grasp. You sped up your strokes, making sure to travel the entire length of his shaft with each movement. You were promptly rewarded with a full body shudder from Taeil.

“Ah…” Taeil grunted as you felt his release spill over your hand and his weight settle as he pressed you flat against the wall.

He tried to catch his breath but you meanly interrupted the process with kitten-like kisses and pecks all over his face and neck. You got as far as his neck before he was pulling away, tugging at the remaining clothing he wore. He shoved the fabric down his legs and kicked them off unceremoniously. Once removed, he picked up his soiled underwear and wiped away the remaining residue on his softening manhood. After ensuring he was dry, he tossed the boxers out of the way and returned his attention to you.

His eyes were still clouded in pleasure as he surveyed your body. There were minute facial twitches as he rounded each curve of yours mentally. Stepping away had caused the cool air to circulate and you felt the goosebumps pucker across your arms and torso. You grew somewhat self-conscious as he maintained his scrutiny and moved to cross one arm over your exposed chest. His confident smirk returned and his eyes seemed to clear a bit as he crossed the short space between you. You somehow found yourself turned around, stepping backwards towards the center of the room with his heavy gaze never leaving yours. Taeil moved forward, matching each step you took backwards. The back of your legs hit the edge of the bed and you stumbled. You fell into a seated position on the bed, entranced by the desire Taeil’s expression invoked. He dropped to his knees in front of you and his hair tickled your thigh as he reached to pull off your boot.

Gingerly, as if he hadn’t been preying on you a moment ago, he unzipped the shoe and gently slid it off. He let you keep your socks on but your leggings were another story. Even though you were sitting, he made quick work of removing at the nylon-lycra blend and having them join the rest of your forgotten clothes. Your seamless undies – which claimed not to show through leggings but inevitably did – had somehow vanished. They were probably pulled down along with your bottoms. But Taeil had you just as he liked, naked and served beautifully on a bed cloaked in plush blankets and pillows.

The covers no longer held any body heat and felt as though they hadn’t felt warmth in eons. The room was already chilly but the feeling of cold directly on your bare skin made you shiver and instinctively start gathering your limbs closer to your center. Seeing you quake made Taeil worry. He hurriedly gathered your ankles and swiveled you by your legs so that you went from having them dangle over the side of the bed to them being in the air. Taeil freed the blanket from under your butt and released your ankles so that you laid on the bed. He immediately spread the blanket over you and semi-tucked you in. It happened so rapidly that it took you a good few seconds to process the sweetness of the gesture. He was trying to warm you up.

Taeil fumbled around the small scattered piles of clothes, clearly looking for something. You were puzzled, but before you could voice your question as to what he was looking for, he seemed to find it within the mess of his pants. You didn’t see what it was but it fit into the palm of his hand so that when he made a fist, you couldn’t see the object at all.

He came around to the other side of the bed, giving you full view of his nude body. He really was quite a work of art himself. Besides the gorgeous ink embedded into his skin, he was made of muscle. He clearly worked out frequently and had a surprisingly athletic body hidden under his baggy clothes. The sight made your mouth water. Even more than his form, his length beginning to stand again struck lust into your loins. You sighed contently just from looking at Taeil. How he had just fueled the next three months of your girlish fantasies, and he would never know.

He tossed back the covers on his side of the bed and hopped in. He made haste in covering himself as well with the blanket. He wasn’t unaffected by the temperature. He laid on his side facing you and his eyes bore into yours.

You realized that Taeil didn’t say much. He let his actions do the talking. But when he did speak, his words were laden with meaning and intent. So when he asked, “Are you ready?”, you were both sure and confused. You were beyond ready to have him. However, you were confused if you knew what you should be ready for. Without thinking, you nodded. That’s all the approval that Taeil needed before his arms were wrapping around your waist. His heat was all too welcome and your skin lit up wherever Taeil touched. You heard a faint crinkle as he left something at the head of the bed, but shrugged it away as Taeil worked his hands over your body. It was like a sensual massage that travelled down your form, followed by his mouth. The heat of his breath felt like a flame on your loosened muscles. It was a confused feeling of relaxation and tense desire. You couldn’t tell if you wanted him to keep going or to stop, but you were leaning towards him continuing in this manner.

While you had been contemplating what Taeil’s words had really meant, he had moved along his path and his breath was heavy between your legs. The warmth of his breath mixed with the heat of your continued arousal jerked you back to awareness and you swore you heard him growl hungrily as he surveyed your readiness. Your eyes latched to the top of his head as you waited for him to make his move. His hands were braces on the junction of your hips to keep you spread and his thumb reached out to brush against your already swollen lips. You shuddered and your hips bucked slightly against the pressure of his hands. It took less than a second for him to follow with his mouth.

His nose met the coarse hairs protecting your privates and you finally had the contact you needed. His tongue lapped over your clit in a rhythmic, circular pattern as you writhed beneath him. He slid a leg over his shoulder as he sat up slightly to allow himself better access to your core. With your ass lifted from the mattress he continued to change patterns and speed as you panted and begged him for more. Taeil answered eagerly, his thumb taking over where his mouth had been seconds before. Mewling at the loss, you were shocked into near orgasm as his tongue delved inside of you. The muscle curled and spread within you, causing your walls to tighten and a tingle to jolt up your spine.

Your heels dug into Taeil’s back as your pleasure heightened. Though the room was frigid, you could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on your back and thighs as your blood boiled in your veins with lust. Your throat was dry from your fast shallow breaths. A full breath would take too long and would distract from your attention on Taeil. You had no choice but to pant. Along with quips of air, your throat was dry from airy pitched squeaks that you tried to suppress.You really didn’t want the other guys to hear you. As if challenging your self-control, Taeil plunged his tongue in deeper and flicked the tip to create altogether new sensation that raced you to the edge. His fingers still worked magic against your bud but his tongue was the real sin. He twisted and teased you and your toes curled and your calves strained.

It didn’t take too long for you to fall over the tall cliff Taeil had perched you on. Your back snapped into an arch and your head was thrown back. You instinctively closed your eyes and you could feel tension in your neck from the unusual position. Taeil steeled his grip on your legs, holding them still as you shook and shivered. Your center flexed and relaxed in pulsing waves, forcing Taeil’s tongue to retreat. However, his thumb continued its onslaught. He still rubbed you, pushing you through your orgasm and prolonging it. You were sure he was going to rub you raw as the oversensitivity set in once you had come back from your high.

Your body went slack once your orgasm had run its course. The climax had been both sudden and strong, and as a result, you now felt boneless. You sunk fully into the bed, completely flat and one with the mattress. You struggled to catch your breath and now there were drops of sweat pooling at your lower back. But you didn’t care. You had reached satisfaction and that sentiment was echoed in every fiber of your being. Taeil stroked your skin tenderly and you sighed in fulfillment, but it seemed that he wasn’t done with you quite yet.

He had pulled himself to lie next to you, gently peppering your skin with small kisses from his surprisingly soft lips. You heard the crinkle from before as he reached up and the sound registered as he sheathed himself with a condom. He was above you, looking down at your form and kissed you deeply as he slid himself inside of your still sensitive walls. There was no pinch as he entered you as he had already relaxed your walls quite sufficiently and you were well lubricated. His movements were slow and languid as he moved within you.

He only went about half way in, making sure you adjusted to the sensation of being full gradually. You were thankful. It had been quite some time since your last intimate encounter and your body needed time to get reacquainted with the male form. His hands wandered, holding and caressing you all over. His hands were still pleasantly warm and the sensation was more sensual than the rough, overpowering lust that had fueled the beginning of your tryst. He pulled the covers back over the both of you to keep in the warmth and slid himself to fill you completely. You grunted slightly at the feeling, but the adjustment was over quickly.

It was oddly intimate as you moved in rhythm beneath him and kissed deeply. One hand braced against the wall above you as his other was free to roam. His rough movements from before had changed to slow, gentle touches as his free hand followed your curves. You marvelled at the man above you whom you’d met only days before. He savored your body like a fine wine as his breath grew heavier once more. His muscles rippled under your hands as he picked up pace, rubbing briskly against your walls. You felt the friction spark your libido back into action and moaned loudly as you felt his girth stretch you further.

He pulled out abruptly and you were weightless for a moment as he flipped you to your hands and knees. He reentered you from behind, not slowing his pace as he managed to plunge deeper than before. His movements were becoming ragged as he wrapped his arm about your waist in an oddly affectionate way. He was clearly close to orgasm as he moved more frantically and you could feel him twitching inside of you. It didn’t take long for that pent up need to release itself and he pulsed inside of you as he rode the orgasm to its end.

Exhausted by the exertion, Taeil collapsed, pulling you with him to cloak your body like a human blanket. He nuzzled your neck and sighed in contentment. After a few moments, he excused himself to the restroom and returned shortly, condom disposed of. He slid back into the bed and resumed holding you tightly to him. You felt your eyelids become heavy as the actions of the night caught up to you.

As you drifted off to sleep again in the toasty, haze of post-coital bliss you brushed off the passing thought of if this was just a one night stand or the start of something more. You would deal with that later. At the moment, you were wrapped in strong, warm arms that had you feeling secure and without worries.


End file.
